On The Run
by Marcel Marceau II
Summary: Jude and Connor are living their lives on the run for the possible murder of Adam Stevens a.k.a. Connor's father. Jude and Connor were secretly dating each other for sometime. When Adam caught wind of their relationship, things hit a snag when he takes matters into his own hands. But the result was he paid a deadly price.


It all started when Jude and Connor were sitting at the police station. Their clothes were torn and dirty and they looked like they haven't slept in days. But the most important thing was, they were together. Their love for each other is more stronger than ever. They turned to one another and smiled as they hold each others hand.

_"Okay, I know what you guys are thinking," _said Jude. _"How the hell have we got to this point. Well, it would be easy to just say it was love at first sight. Which is probably true, but honestly all of you millions viewers out there have only scratched the surface. In fact in order to make sense of it all we might as well take you back...lets say three days prior. Because thats when everything when down, you'll see._

Three days ago at Anchor Beach school. It was lunchtime and everyone was now settling into the cafeteria. Unfortunately that wasn't the case for Jude. Right after he got his lunch from his locker, Jude quietly sneaks out of the school ground without hardly being seen by anyone. He then runs a couple of blocks down the street to a nearby park. Connor was waiting for him there at the enterance, he smiles brightly when he sees Jude running freely towards him.

"Man, I was worried that you was going to get caught," said Connor, as Jude stopped in front of him.

"I would've been here two minutes sooner, but I have to stop by my locker," said Jude, holding his lunch bag.

Connor smiles and takes Jude's other free hand. "C'mon."

They both walked inside of the park and headed to the playground. The whole park was nearly deserted with only people walking their dogs and young college students minding their own businesses study and relaxing on the green grass. Connor and Jude found a private shaded spot by the fences where seperates the park from the back yards of houses. Both of them smiled at each other.

"I hope you like cold cuts," said Jude. "There freshly made."

Connor chuckles at Jude as he takes the bag out his hands and puts it on the ground. He then brings Jude closer to him.

"Well, that can wait for a second," said Connor softly.

Then he leans into Jude and gives him a kiss on the lips. Jude happily gives in so he kisses him back, as both of them hold each other and feel each others body contact. After a minute they came apart for air. They giggled at each other.

"Looks like someone is a good kisser," said Jude.

"I've been watching a lot of chick flicks," said Connor with a toothy grin.

Jude looks around at his surroundings to see of others are watching.

"You think no one from school is around here at this time," asked Jude, cautiously.

"I doubt it," said Connor, with confidence. "Besides, if there were here, they wouldn't give a damn. All they would think about is getting stoned."

"True," said Jude.

_"it has been two weeks, and so far it seems like everyone doesn't expect a thing,"_ Jude narrates. _"Not even Connor's father nor my moms Stef and Lena. I don't know how to properly explain it, but all I can say is that it happened. I guess we couldn't resist each other. It's just that Connor is so cute...Okay I'm not going to lie, Connor is so damn sexy! I can't believe I am with a guy like him. It must've been faith. But we were determined to keep our relationship under wraps, nobody can't find out about us, not even Wendy Williams. We figured now is not to come out due to our circumstances. Besides, I don't know about him but I kind of like it like this. We tend to be more intimate, and it's very intriguing. Why ruin these moments, you know." _

Jude and Connor was now laying on the grass looking at the clouds, finishing their lunches.

"Did you mom make these sandwiches?" asked Connor.

"I actually made these myself," said Jude. "I wanted to be a special lunch for the both of us."

"Oh, that reminds me," said Connor. "I have to tell Lena not to never let you cook again."

"Stop!" said Jude as he playfully slaps Connor on the shoulder. "She was busy with paperwork this morning. I had to fend for myself."

"I can tell," said Connor, with a chuckle.

"What?" said Jude mixed with laughter. "All I did was put seasonings on the meat."

"Yeah, but that was totally an epic fail," said Connor as he sits up. "You haven't finished yours."

Jude shruggs it off.

"I wasn't that hungry anyways," said Jude as he snuggles up against Connor.

They looked out onto the grassy field towards the playground where some toddlers were playing in the sand.

"I kind of like this," said Jude. "Just you and me on this beautiful afternoon."

"I do too," said Connor. "See those babies playing in the sandbox."

"Yeah," said Jude.

"I just can wait to be married and have kids of my own," said Connor. "I know it looks like I'm rushing my childhood and everything but that's what I want to be, a husband and a father...Especially a better one than my old man."

Jude then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I believe that you will definately be a great father someday," said Jude with a smile. "And a wonderful husband."

"You always find a way to make me feel good about myself," said Connor, who playfully ruffles Jude's hair."

There was brief silence.

"You know my dads working late tonight," said Connor.

"Yeah," said Jude. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you want to come over after school," said Connor. "We will be alone as well.

"Oh," said Jude. "And what will we be doing alone together at your house?"

"It's nothing much," said Connor. "Maybe watch T.V. or play pool."

"Oh," said Jude, thinking about it for a moment. "Well, I don't have that much homework to do. I guess I have a few hours to spare. I just have to ask my moms."

"Good then it's a date," said Connor.

"But what about your dad?" asked Jude. "When is he coming home?"

"Usually around seven," said Connor. "So we have plenty of time."

"Okay," said Jude. "Well, this is a first. You inviting me to your house."

"Yeah, I think it's that time to try something new," said Connor proudly.

Jude agreed as he looks back at the clouds.

"Hey what time is it," asked Connor, a bit concerned.

When Jude quickly looks at the clock and gasped.

"it's 12:55!" exclaimed Jude.

"Our next period starts in ten minutes!" said Connor. "And I have to stop by my locker."

"We have to go," said Jude quickly getting up and dusting himself off.

"Yeah, you think," said Connor. "C'mon let's go."

They rushed out of the park as fast as they can, unaware that someone was watching them from a distance taking pictures on a camera.

It was approximately 1:00 when Connor and Jude got back on school grounds. As they walked fast down the hallway to Connor's locker they looked like they were in the clear when a familiar voice called out Jude.

"Yo! Jacob Foster!"

Both Jude and Connor turned around to see Jesus storming toward them with a scowl look on his face. Both Jude and Connor could feel there hearts beating fast. Jesus then stopped in front of looking each of them in the eye.

"Where the hell have you been, huh?" asked Jesus, in a hostile tone.

"Oh, um...We were just hanging around," said Jude, studdering. "We were just walking along the hallways and just talking we wasn't doing anything-."

Then Jesus shifts Jude to side by grabbing his arms.

"What is wrong with you man?!" said Jesus, his voice rising.

Jude legs were trembling with fear, he didn't want Jesus to figure out what him and Connor are up to. Connor nervously looks on and bits his nails.

"How many times have I told you not to borrow my ipod nano without my permission?" snapped Jesus. "I was going to have Hayley listen to some of my music during lunch."

"Oh," said Jude almost in relief. "Oops, sorry. It's just that your music that you downloaded was so good that I wanted to get the name of the artists from each track. I must've forgot to return it."

"Just give me back my damn ipod before I kick you," said Jesus, holding his hand out.

"Jeez," huffed Jude. "You don't have to be so rude."

He hands Jesus the nano and he examines it. Both Jude and Connor smile really big at him.

"And you didn't even turn it off after you was done with it," grunted Jesus. "Now the battery is critically low."

"Wow," said Jude. "I mean what was I thinking of leaving it on like that," said Jude, with a nervous laugh.

"That's our wacky Jude," said Connor, coming over and wrapping his arm around Jude in a friendly gesture.

"Damn," said Jesus sharply. "Now I have to charge it."

When Jesus looks up and see both Jude and Connor with fake grins on there faces, Jesus gave them a like as if they have a million heads.

"And why are you guys acting so strange," said Jesus. "You guys didn't murder anyone did you?"

"Oh no of course not," said Jude. "Me and Connor were just catching up with each other. We haven't hanged out in a while."

"Yup, just making up for lost times," said Connor, playfully ruffing Jude's hair.

Jesus looks at them skeptically.

"Well, would you look at the time," said Jude. "Jude and I have to go to class now catch you later."

Both Jude and Connor turned and scooted down the highway with Jesus looking on.

"They must've got that weed stashed somewhere," said Jesus, with a shrugg.

He shakes his head and turns to walk in the other direction.

Later that afternoon after classes Jude went down to the classroom where Sex Ed was taken. He seemed nervous and eager at the same time. It was his first time being in a classroom like this and he felt extremely awkward.

_"Okay once again, I know what you guys are thinking," _ Jude narrates. _"Why am I in a classroom that teaches Sex Ed? Well, even though it's really hard for me to say this but I really need some loot! Hey, what do you think I'm an idiot. Of course I am aware that I'm spending the afternoon at Connors place, but it's not guaranteed that we are going to watch T.V. or play pool. I mean what if we plan on making out doing other intimate stuff. I just want to be prepared, that's all. And what better way to be prepared is to have condoms and lube. But the thing is that how would you even use those type of things, how does even work? Or maybe the question is, am I even ready for all of this. I'm only thirteen, and technically I'm still a child...right? On the other hand, it's 2015, and I believe that even people my age experience with sex so why can't I? But then again I should care about my virginity, I think it should be a really big deal for me. Maybe I should wait until I'm married. Oh, who am I kidding I don't know what I'm doing. So many questions." _

"Excuse me, may I help you?"

Jude turns around to see a middle aged women with frizzy brown hair walking up to him.

"Um, hi," said Jude.

"I don't believe that we have met," said the lady. "My name is Mrs. Maryweather."

"Please to meet you," said Jude, shakes her hand "My name is Billy...Billy McBeal."

Jude somehow couldn't bring himself to say his real name.

"it's nice to meet you too, Billy," said Mrs. Mayweather. "But aren't you a little young to be in a Sex Ed class?"

"Oh that's right," said Jude. "I'm only thirteen. Besides I'm only here because my big brother sent me here to give him some condoms. I mean I really don't know why he can't come here himself. Maybe because he is just lazy or something."

"Oh, it's okay," said Mrs. Mayweather. "That's pretty normal around here these days. At least you get to wait a year for this class."

"Yeah tell me about it," said Jude. "It beats having preteen pregnacy."

"Thank God for that," said Mrs. Mayweather. "Well there's flyers over there on the table if you want to get a head start on safe sex, and there is ton of condoms and lube as well. Help yourself and let me know if you have any questions please feel free to ask. And I have business cards as well so he could reach me at anytime."

"Cool," said Jude.

As Jude goes over to the table he decides to examine all of the condoms. There were the Magnum kind, the Ultra thin, the one's with intense pleasure, flavor condoms, and of course the female kind. After a few minutes of deciding Jude decides to take one of each. He quickly crams all of it in a zip lock bag and grabs the brochure on safe sex.

"Thanks for your help," said Jude as he exits. "Hope to come back soon."

"No problem Billy," Mrs. Mayweather. "You can stop by anytime during office hours."

Once he got down the hall from the classroom, Jude stops to put all of his stuff and his backpack that he didn't see Connor aproach him.

"There you are," said Connor, happily. "I was looking all over for you. I thought that you actually ditched me or something."

"Oh I would never do that," said Jude. "I just had to make a little stop to see I have everything I need for tonight."

"Oh," said Connor, reflecting on something.

When they walked off of the school grounds and started to walk down a few blocks Connor abruptly stopped to look at Jude. Jude bewildly stopped to face.

"What is it?" asked Jude.

"Back at school, I thought I saw you coming out of the Sex Ed classroom," said Connor, curiously.

"Oh yeah," said Jude. "Yeah, I was just curious on what's inside."

"What did you expect to see? Connor chuckled. "Some porn?"

"No!" Jude said quickly. "But...they had some condoms."

"Did you take some with you?" Connor asked unexpectedly.

"Um...yeah," said Jude. I...um got one of each."

"Okay," said Connor, awkwardly. "Cool."

Jude agreed with a smile as they started to walk again.

"My house is not that far away," said Connor looking straight ahead. "I figured since it's a really nice day, we might as well enjoy it by walking."

"Sounds good to me," said Jude with a great big smile that lights up the sky.

As they continued to walk down the street they haven't notice a dark SUV following fify yards behind them. Inside the car is Connor's father Adam. He is very enraged on what he sees before him. His son holding hands and being intimate with another boy. The more Adam looks at Jude, the more of his blood boils. He tried everythingbin the book to keep them apart, but it only made them bond even stronger. Now Adam wants to put an end to this once and for all. Unfortunately this time his strategy would be a deadly one.


End file.
